Monsuno Host Club
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Jinja, Chase, Dax, Bren and Beyal meet Ouran's host club. sorry I can't really explain it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Monsuno or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"Hey, Jin wake up" shouted Chase knocking on her door.

"Okay stop yelling" she replied.

She jumped out of bed and got ready. She couldn't wait they were going to start school today at some fancy high school named Ouran. Her, Chase, Dax, Beyal, and Bren were all going there on scholarships with help from Dr. Suno. She mostly just wanted to head straight for the library and see what kind of books they had.

"You ready yet, Princess?" asked Dax.

"Yes" she paused for a moment then added "and stop calling me that!"

**30 minutes later**

They all stared in awe at school just before they enter through the gates and went to their classes.

Jinja, Chase, and Bren were 3rd year student and were in all the same classes as for Beyal he was a 2nd year and Dax was a 4th year. So they didn't have any classes together, but decided to meet in an abandoned music room after school.

Jinja's POV

Chase, Bren and I got to class early and we sat in front of the class side by side. Then the rest of the class came in and sat down and were followed by the teacher. The teacher then told us to introduce ourselves so we did. We stood in front of the class to introduce ourselves and that's when we introduced ourselves then returned to our seats.

After that the rest of the day went by quickly. The final bell rang and I asked "Hey you guys don't mind if I stop at the library and meet you at the music room later do you?"

"Sure" said Chase.

I waved goodbye and headed toward the library. When I got there I awed at how huge it was as well as how empty it was. I found Beyal looking around at the books; I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

We then left to the music room, when we got there we decided to go right inside instead of waiting for the other, but when we opened the door there was a huge flash of light. When the light faded I saw seven figures and rose petals that were somehow falling from nowhere. Then one figure came up to me. He was pretty cute with blond hair and blue eyes. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Then he asked "You must be new" he paused then added "My name is Tamaki and let me be the first to welcome such a beautiful princess to the Ouran high school host club".

It took me a second to realize that I could hear Dax laughing behind me and then it hit me that the guy Tamaki had just called me princess.

I then shouted "Don't call me that" then I kicked him in the stomach and before anyone could do anything Tamaki was sitting in a dark corner growing mushrooms.

Chase's POV

The second Bren, Dax and I walked in the music room we saw a blond guy named Tamaki kissing Jinja hand and then it hit me that he just called Jinja princess. Then I looked at Bren and Dax and knew that they were thinking the same thing that I was. Which was bad move dude.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Monsuno or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Dax POV

I was in shock for second after Jinja just kicked Tamaki in the stomach. Then noticed six figures coming towards us two were identical twins, then there was a tall guy with black hair with a short blond kid hugging a stuffed bunny, followed by another guy with glasses, and the last one a boy with brown hair that kind of looks like a girl.

Chase then step foward and said "Sorry about that" rubbing his right hand on the back of his head then added "She really hates being called princess".

The guy with glasses then said "No need to say sorry, he has been through much wrose" he stop then said "Allow me to introduce you to the host club". He then pointed to the twins "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru". Then gesture to the tall guy short black hair "that one is Mori" then to the kid "he's Honey" and finally to the boy with brown hair "this is Haruhi". Then introduced himself "and my name is Kyoya".

Bren's POV

Chase then introduced himself and the rest of us did the same. Then I realized that Jinja was stareing at Kyoya. I know that Chase and Dax wouldn't like that. Lucky thing they didn't notice because they were apairently trying to save Beyal from a crowd of girls that were now surrounding him. I tried to help them but was pushed back and slipped on a bannana pile. I tried to catch my balance but ended up hitting a tea vase.

Chase then asked "You ok B?". "Yeah I think so" just then there was a crash and I saw the tea vase in peice on the ground.

"S-sorry" I said. "Oh, great we were going to sell that tea vase at the school's fund riser" said Kyoya.

"Maybe I can pay for it" I said. Then Kyoya said "That tea vase cost a million dollars and considering your here on a scholarship it's highly unlikely, but I have an idea of how you can pay it off".

"Really how?". He looked at me and then Chase, Dax, Beyal, and Jinja before saying "You and your friends can work as host untill it's paid off".

"What about Jinja?" asked Chase

"She can work as a hostess and draw in some extra business by attracking some male students" said Kyoya.

I looked at Chase. He then called over Dax, Jinja, and Beyal who somehow managed to get away from the crowd of girls, then said "Well guys looks like we're host as of today" with a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Monsuno or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Jinja's POV

"Chase Suno you are so dead" I yelled when I saw my school uniform and then the twins pushed me into a dressing room. I put on the dress then walked out to show the others and to my surprise Chase and Dax couldn't seem to take their eyes off of me. Beyal was blushing like mad and Bren had fainted.

"So what do you think?" I asked not really expecting a response.

"You apsoulutly beautiful , princess" said Tamiki as he ran towards me with open arms. I then hit him on the head and said "Will you stop calling me that!".

"Sorry sometimes he can be a handful" said Haruhi. I then asked "Why don't you have to wear a dress?". All of the host then looked at me with a shocked look.

"Jin why would you ask Haruhi something like that?" asked Chase. "Beacause Haruhi is a girl" I responded in a strong and firm voice. Tamiki then said "Okay Haruhi is a girl but you can't tell anyone".

Haruhi's POV

"Hey how did you know that I was a girl?" I asked Jinja. "Because you look and sound a lot like a girl. I'm honestly surprised that most of the other student here don't know".

"Actually no one in the host club knew I that I was a girl at first except Kyoya" as soon as I mentioned his name I saw her face turn light red for a second. Jinja then gave me a look.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"' I said.

**The next day**

Chase's POV

Right after class Bren, Jinja, and I went to the host club and the second we walked in we found Beyal surrounded by a crowd of girls again. 'Man, those girl are crazy about him' I thought.

"Chase you have an appointment with a group of girls and Jinja you have an appointment with a group of boys over there" said Kyoya pointing to a group of four girls sitting at a table then pointed to a couch with a group of three guys sitting on it.

"What about me?" asked Bren. "No, you have no appointments for today". Just then Dax walked in and said "Better luck next time Glasses".

"Dax your late for your appointment" he said pushing Dax into a chair next to Beyal in front of a couch with four girls sitting on it. Then Kyoya returned to writing something down on his clipboard.

* * *

**I hope you guys/girls enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Monsuno or OHSHC**

* * *

Dax's POV

I kept glancing over at Jinja and all I could think was how beautiful princess looked in her dress and how anoying my uniform is.

"Hey, Dax are you okay?" asked the girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes sitting on the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine" I replaid. She then over at Jinja then at me and Beyal then asked "Are you guys just friends with her?" pointing at Jinja.

We quickly replaid "We're just friend". She went quite for a second before asking "Would you guys go on a date with me and my friend tomorrow night?" Beyal looked at me with a confused face because he didn't know what a date was. I quickly said "yes" then mentaly facepalmed myself. Then the group of girls left.

Chase's POV

After the club was over, we all were walking home together when I saw Haruhi walking in the same direction. "Hey, Haruhi where are you going?". She looked at us then replaid "I'm walking home". " Mind if we walk home with you since we're heading in the same direction" I asked. "No, I don't mind."

About fifth-teen mintues later we stoped at an apartment complex and then Haruhi invited but the second we stepped in Dax, Bren and myself were nearly bullduzed by man dressed like a girl who was hugging Haruhi like crazy. When Beyal and Jinja walked the stopped hugging her and introduced himself, "Hello I'm Haruhi's father".

"Hi, I'm Chase and these are..." I got cut off "I already know who you are." said Haruhi's father.

"But how?" asked Bren "That nice boy Kyoya told me" he stopped. I looked at Jinja and saw that she was lightly blushing at the mention of the name Kyoya, which made alittle sad, but not anoth to show.

Then Haruhi's father added "you're quite a handsome group of boy, except for you" he said while pointing at Bren."Why me?" mubbled Bren.

He then looked at Jinja and smile "I'm glade to see that my dear daughter Haruhi has a female now" he paused then added "maybe you can get her to wear the dresses I bought her". She looked alittle confused so she didn't say anything.

I turned my attention to Dax. He looked like he was about to say something most likely about Jinja be girly, but before he could ay anything, I said "It's getting late, I think we better get home". Then we quickly left and headed home. "Haruhi's father is almost as strange as Don Pyro" stated Beyal. We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I plan to add Monsunos in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update and it will be awhile before I will update this story again, but until then please don't hate me.**

* * *

Chase's POV

The next morning

The core tech tablet began to ring so I answered it. It was my father. "Chase we have a problem" he said. "What is it?" I asked. "It's STORM I think they might have found you guys" as he said that I stumbled back a little "What" is all that I could say. "Chase I want you guys to bring your Monsunos to school with you, but you'll have to be very careful. We can't afford let anyone find out about Monsuno" then he signed off.

"Hey guys can you come here for a second?" I yelled.

"Whats wrong Chase?" asked Beyal.

"Its STORM there is a strong chance that they've found us" I paused then added " We need to start bringing our monsunos with us when we leave the house and I think it would be best if we only went to school and back"

Dax's POV

Great I guess this means that I'm gonna have to cancel that double date. Oh well.

"Come on, we better get to school or we're going to be late" said Chase with a stupid grin on his face. Leave it to him to smile at a time like this, but I've gotta admit it's contagious. As I found myself grinning.

At school

The day went by fast and I managed to cancel the date, but when host club came around that's when something unexpected happened.

It started when we were preparing the room for and Bren accidentally dropped Longfangs core than Honey picked it up and questioned what it was. After that Bren tried to grab it from him but then Honey despite being half Beyal's size flipped Bren half way across the room. mental note: never pick a fight with him.

Then Honey got board with it and tossed it behind his back which was followed by a huge blue flash of light also followed by stares from the none controller members of the club.

I only had two thoughts on my mind at the time. One was crag this isn't good and two how is this room able to hold a monsuno.

"What is that thing?" asked Tamaki while the others just stared in shock. "Bren you idiot" shouted Jinja.

Chase's POV

'Just great' was all I could think. "Okay I guess I should explain" I said as Bren returned Longfang. "It will have to wait until after host club" stated Tamaki.

The host club went on like normal and after it was over Chase explained everything to the other host club memebers

Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi seemed shocked, as for Mori, he remained emotionless, Kyoya unfazed and Honey just wanted cake. After that we walked home.

"Just great now they know about it" complained Jinja. "Calm down Jin" I said. "How can I calm down Chase?" she asked in anger. 'She is cute when she is angry, now I see why Dax likes making her angry' I thought. Then I said "Well they least they promised not to tell anyone" I said with a smile. "Fine" she said and rest of the night was quite, but I couldn't help but feel like it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Yeah my first cliff hanger, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'll try to update soon and hopefully make it longer.**

* * *

Jinja's POV

The next day

We just arrived at school when I had a strange feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't know exactly what was wrong so I didn't tell the guys. However as soon as class started I knew exactly what was wrong as the teacher called up a new student to introduce himself.

'No it can't be him' is all I could think as the red haired teen walked to the front of the class.

Chase's POV

I couldn't believe it was Alpha, but surely it was him and he instantly took notice of Bren, Jinja and myself. I guess I should have seen this coming, but after school things got worse. Alpha followed us to the host club.

Kyoya's POV

'It looks like the host club is about to get a lot more interesting' is what I was thinking as the new student known as Alpha entered the room close behind the newest host club members, but all of them seemed shocked when he asked in a gentleman like voice "I would like to request a meeting with the hostess Jinja".

"Your in luck Jinja's 3 o'clock just canceled" I said. "No way" stated Dax, Bren, Chase, and Beyal all at once. "Guys I know your worried but remember I am more then capable of protecting my self".

Tamaki's POV

"Who is that guy?" I whispered into Beyal's ear. "I fear that he is very bad news my friend" he answered. "Is he one of those STORM agents that Chase told us?" I asked. "Yes" he said in a stiff voice. "So then it's safe to assume that he also has one of those Monsuno things" I said. "I am afraid so" he responded with worried eyes on Jinja. I froze as the realization hit me.

"You guys care for her almost as much as we do for Haruhi" I said. "Yes" he responded with great strength in a whispered tone.

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but the idea.**

* * *

Jinja's POV

I showed Alpha to a table then sat across from him. "Okay so what is the reason for this" I asked him. He smirked then said "Charlemage's offer to you still stands". "I don't care" I said. Then he said "Your turning down a great offer".

"I don't care how great the offer is because nothing and I repeat nothing is worth betraying my friends" I said in a firm voice. He slammed his hand against the table then said "Why do you insist on fighting for a losing team?". I glared at him "I'm not fighting for a losing team and I would rather fight for a losing team then fight my friends".

He grabbed my wrist so fast that I had no time to reacted, but thankfully luck was on my side because Tamaki walked up and asked "Excuse me is there a problem here?". After hearing that Alpha quickly let go of my wrist and said "No, now if you'll excuse me I have business that I must tend to" then he left.

Tamaki's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Jinja after Alpha left. "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied in a sad tone. "You know that we will always be here for" I paused "because you can consider us your family after all that's what the host club is a family". She smiled "Your right and you know what" I shook my head. "You sound just like Chase when you say that". I smiled.

Chase's POV

After club

"Jin did Alpha say to you?" I questioned. "It was nothing" she answered. "Sure didn't look like nothing, Princess" Dax said. "Look I said it was nothing" her fist tightened. "Clam down Jinja we won't ask you about it if you don't want use too" her fist loosened.

"I'm sorry I just can't tell you" she took off running with tears streaming down her face."Jinja wait" I yelled but it would pointless and there was no way we could catch up to her because she could easily out run all of us.

Jinja's POV

All I could do was run. I don't know why I was running or where I was running to. When I stopped running and looked around I found myself at a park so decided to rest on a near by bench for a while. Sadly that was a big mistake because the second I sat down I found myself surrounded by STORM soldiers.

I quickly reached for one of my cores but was stopped by a loud sound and two figures fighting the guards. To my surprise I those to figures were Tamaki and Kyoya. When they finished knocking out the STORM soldiers, Kyoya came up to me and said "Jinja its not safe out here". "Sorry I just wanted to be alone" I said hopping that they wouldn't notice the sadness in my voice, but they notice. "Jinja what's wrong?" asked Tamaki.

There was no way of hiding this from them so I told them "A close friend of mine named Rosey was taken by STORM and Charlemage made an offer that if I work as her second in command she would release Rosey, but I just can't betray my friends ether but you can't tell the guys that".

"We'll help you in any way we can" said Kyoya. "Thanks" I said with fresh tears falling from my eyes. He then pulled into a hug and I found myself falling a sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story so far**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had writer's block and I was being a little lazy, Sorry.**

**Jinja: Vulpix would also like to thank Lakota1172 for reviewing.**

**Kyoya: She doesn't own Monsuno or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Chase, Dax and Bren: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Still Jinja's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I found that I was in my bedroom. I must have dreamt it all or so I thought, but when I walked into the hallway I found a sleeping Kyoya with his back leaning against a wall. I smiled / blushed a little when I saw him asleep. 'He looks like an angel' I thought to myself before walking into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

A few seconds later I heard a girlish scream come from the hallway. I frowned and walked to the hallway just in time for Bren to use me as a human shield from a pissed off Kyoya.

"Okay what happened here?" I asked glaring at Bren as Dax, Chase and Beyal came into the hallway. "That idiot woke me up and out of no where started screaming" said Kyoya. All of us looked at Bren. "I wanted to know why he was here so I woke him up but then he gave me a demonic look" said Bren.

"Hey how did you get in here?" asked Chase. "Beyal let us in then said that we could stay here for the night but Tamaki had a business meeting and had to leave last night" answered Kyoya.

**Beyal's POV**

'Why is everyone staring at? Did I do something wrong?' were the thought going my head before Chase asked "Why'd you let them in"?

"I let them in because they had Jinja and they are our friends are they not" I responded. "Yeah, I guess so" said Chase. Although I fell that Jinja and myself are the only members of team core-tech that trust the host club. I honestly wish that they would trust them.

**Bren's POV**

"Guys I'm hungry" I stated trying to break the silent. "Me too, what's for breakfast?" asked Dax heading for the kitchen. "Sorry to break it to you but there is no food in the fridge and you already used all the money that we have" said Jinja.

"I don't mind paying for food but of course it will be added to what you already owe the host club" mentioned Kyoya.

"Sounds go to me" said Chase. Dax and I nodded in agreement. "But remember my friends we must be careful because STORM is still out there" stated Beyal.

**Jinja's POV**

When we got to the market we quickly got the food that we needed and Kyoya paid for it, but then something caught my attention. It was something like a shining green so I thought that it was possibly monsuno essence, but was just a necklace.

Sadly when I turned around I found that I was lost in a crowd of people and my friends were no where in sight. I started looking for them but something or should I saw someone caught my caught my attention...

* * *

**Me: Yeah a cliff hanger**

**Tamaki: She will also try to include the other host club members in the next chapter**

**Beyal: Please don't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Vulpix does not own anything**

* * *

**Still Jinja's POV**

It was the Hikaru and Kaoru (the host clubs twins) who were surrounded by a huge crowd of girls, but the strange thing is that they were able to spot me passed all of those girls and that they were able to escape the crowd.

"Hello Jinja" they said in unison with a gleam in their eyes and a big grin on their face. 'I don't like where this is going' I thought to myself. " Hi Hikaru, hi Kaoru" I paused before adding "hey by any chance have you seen my friends".

"No" they said in unison again. I sighed then Hikaru asked "Hey how about you come to our house?". "No I really should look for the guys" I answered.

"Please" they said with puppy dog eyes. "Okay" I sighed giving in. They then each grabbed an arm and pretty much dragged me to their limo while I cursed myself for saying yes. Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up in front of a huge building.

"Where are we?" I asked confused. "This is our house" answer Kaoru. I stood their dumbfounded at how big their house is and before I knew what was happening the twins had dragged me into their house. The inside of the house was even more impressive then the outside.

**Chase's POV**

I turn around for one second and the next second I turned around to find Hikaru and Kaoru dragging Jinja somewhere. I tried to run after them but they were pretty fast. Soon after I saw some STORM soldiers walking around.

I knew that this wasn't good and I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. When finally found the guys I was relieved. Until it hit me. "Where's Bren?" in a fearful voice.

"What's wrong lil' Suno?" asked Dax clearly clueless about the soldiers looking for us. "There STORM soldiers here" I said. Dax, Beyal's and even Kyoya's eye seemed to grow in shock.

"Bren said he was heading home, what about Jinja?" asked Kyoya which really shocked me. "She is with Hikaru and Kaoru so she should be safe but I have a bad feeling that Bren is in trouble" I answered. We ran to the house only to find the core-tablet on the floor and we instantly knew that something was wrong because Bren would never go anywhere without it.

On the table there was a note that read

Dear Chase Suno,

If you wish to see your little friend again then I suggest that we make a trade you for him. tomorrow in the park at midnight.

Charlemagne

I crushed the note in my hand then said "I'm doing the trade". "I fear there is no way to stop you but please do be careful" said Beyal which surprised all of us. "Hold on Chase I have a plan that might help" said Kyoya as he pulled out his cell phone.

**Tamaki's POV**

Kyoya had just called me and told me what happened. I quickly called Honey and Mori and the plan was set in motion. I not going to let them hurt my family.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry that I left you guys with another cliff hanger **

**Chase: Please don't be mad at her for that**

**Honey: And please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but at least I updated so yeah**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Vulpix does not own anything.**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

"So what's plan?" asked Chase. "The plan is for you, Beyal, Dax and Jinja is to meet Charlemagne at the park then we'll have Tamaki and the twins act as a distraction while Honey, Mori, and I will free Bren" answered Kyoya.

"Should we not tell Jinja about the plan?" asked Beyal. "Yeah but I have no clue where the twins are" said Chase. "I believe that I know where they are. Let me just call my limo driver" says Kyoya.

**Chase's POV**

A few seconds after Kyoya called his limo driver, a huge limo pulled up in front of the house and we all got in. Soon after we got in the limo pulled up in front of one of the biggest mansions that I have ever seen.

"Come on lets go" said Kyoya. "Wait this is the twins house" I said a little bit confused. "Yes now come on" said Kyoya.

We quickly ran to the door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened a young maid greeted us then ran off to tell the twins that we're here.

Twins soon appeared with a huge smile on their face. "What are you blokes smiling about?" asked Dax. "Oh nothing" they replied in unison. Then we heard a scream of anger and quickly realized that it was Jinja.

When Jinja finally appeared she hit the twins hard on their head. We were confused at first but then realized that she was wearing a maid costume with cat ears and a tail.

**Jinja's POV**

After I hit the twins on their heads, I noticed that Chase, Dax, Beyal, and Kyoya where looking at me. I noticed that Chase's face was beyond red, Dax looked like he was about to faint, Kyoya was checking on the twins and Beyal looked a little confused.

"Jinja why are you dressed like that?" asked Beyal, tilting his head to side. "Their maids did this to me" I yelled pointing at the Hikaru and Kaoru. A few seconds later I noticed that Bren wasn't with them. "Hey were is Bren?" I asked.

Chase sighed "He was captured by STORM, but we do have a plan to save him. We'll fill you in on the plan when you get your clothes back". After I finally got my clothes back they explained the plan to me and the twins.

"So tomorrow we're getting Bren back" said Chase.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Jinja: I going to kill you**

**Me: Relax it just gives the readers a few laughs plus that's just what the twins would do**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: She is right **

**Chase: Before this gets out of hand, please review**


End file.
